


Yuuri!!! In Space

by Lilachason



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Chris is also not great, Danger, Everyone is something, Execution, Fluff, IN SPACE!, M/M, Makkachin is a robot, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Self-Doubt, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Space is pretty cool, The Ice Castle is not a nice fleet, Victor also has issues, Victor is a mechanic/pilot, Work In Progress, Yakov is a bit not good, Yuuri has issues, Yuuri is also a mechanic, did i mention space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilachason/pseuds/Lilachason
Summary: Here's the rub. Not everyone got a choice when it came to being out here. Not everyone got a choice where they ended up.And out here no one could decide what the worst part was.Because Victor was alone.Because Yuuri had failed.Because Yurio was allowed to drive the spaceship. Oh good. Everything is falling apart.This is going to end poorly....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes. I did write a fan fiction about gay ice-skaters going to space. Why yes. I am quite excited.

Chapter 1 

Victor  Nikiforov is fine. 

sure,

There are things that Victor hates about his job. 

The quiet. 

Good god, the silence is deafening. He knows why. Leo has probably explained it to him a thousand times. “There is no air in space, nowhere for the sound to go.” 

Yes, it makes sense, it makes so much sense,  but when he is floating out there and all he can hear is his heartbeat, his own breathing, everything, everything louder because there is nothing, nothing else.  

It’s just bit hard to internalize. Besides, Victor’s never been especially great at quiet in the first place. 

The effect it has on his body isn’t ideal either. 

Sure they generate gravity but it’s never been the same. Victor can never quite get his grounding on the ship itself. The first few months he bumbled around the corridors like a leopard pumped full of narcotics (Yurio’s words not his).

~~The loneliness at night.  He can’t talk to anyone. When’s the last time he’s been hugged? He can’t talk to his shipmates because look at what they expect of him.~~

He’s fine.

but 

 That’s what they should tell you when you agree to leave. 

but then there are the things Victor loves about his job. 

The weightlessness,

The grace,

The power,

Fixing whatever needs to be fixed in space. Say it like that and it doesn’t sound glamorous, but mechanics are a rare commodity.  Not only do you have to find someone brave enough (or idiotic enough) to stand the vacuum, to take orders no matter what they are, you have to find someone strong enough to force the ship together, graceful enough to move about asteroid clusters, enough isn’t nothing in space.   

And that’s what Victor loves. 

Yes. 

The grace. 

The power

even if he can’t share it. 

Victor 

When he was 11 he left his and they said he was too young.

When 

He was out there and everyone was so surprised 

There are things that he hates but he’s fine 

He’s fine 

after all 

everyone’s watching him, he can’t fail, he’s the rising star, everyone is watching to see him fall, he won’t, he promised himself, oh god… Victor  Nikiforov is fine.. because this is what he does. 

He surprises people and they stay by him 

it’s fine that he can’t tell anyone when he’s scared 

he has his friends 

it’s fine that he is so lonely the quiet seems comforting 

He can he his heart beat 

~~tired of feeling never enough~~

it’s fine 

so long as he doesn’t fail 

~~fall~~

~~break~~

as long as he keeps surprising everyone 

making history 

 

 That’s what they should tell you when you agree to leave. 

 

Victor  Nikiforov is fine. 

———————-

Yuuri Katsuki’s world is falling apart.

He failed.

Sure, he had been a mechanic on this ship since he was 11.  He had never even slept on a planet for more than a night. This was his whole life.

and yet. 

He is expendable. No matter how valuable a mechanic is. the Ice Castle has thousands of Yuuris. He failed….

Oh god he failed and they are never going to forgive oh god he let everyone down... and now… He presses his hands to the sides of his temples, holding himself together. A sob is building in his chest, but no. He always cried to easily. 

oh no... they are coming. he needs to leave. needs to get out but...

Where would he go? 

The void may be better than what is coming, but he’s too much of a coward. He could never go through with it. Unless… No, that’s not how they punish. That’s too much of a mess.  

There’s only one procedure for mechanics like him. Execution and disposal. If he was strong maybe he could escape but he’s weak. He always has been and now he always will be. 

Yuuri holds himself closer and lets a few tears escape. After all he always was a crybaby. 

No point in changing that now. Not much point in changing anything now. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri can't stop shaking. Victor needs to train Yuri how to fly. Let's see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forget to put an authors note on the previous chapter. Me. I did.  
> Hi! I am a person. I am writing a thing.

Chapter 2

SLaM

Victor's door flies open. Strange. Victor didn't think that it was time to get up-

"VIctTOR!" Ah. Yes.

Yuri -in his usual "polite" demeanor- seems to have broken into his room. Actually no, he appears to have gotten into Victor's room perfectly legally, with Victor's key.

Fantastic. Good galaxy, who gave his room key to this сердитый кот (angry cat)? Victor is still not fully lucid when Yuri storms over to his bed rips the covers off his body and yells.

"Get out of bed, you lazy garbage!"

"Oh hello Yuri."

"NArgh!"

"Is that meant to be intimidating?"

"You forget."

"Urmm well.."

At this point Makkachin has clamored over and is scanning Yuri for potential threat level. He than gets distracted by Victor and climbs on his bed instead. He's not a very good defense robot.

"You are truly the epitome of morons. Other morons look to you when they ask themselves how to be more moronic. Also your robot is useless"

"Nice insult, you've taken away some of the angry cat and replaced it more with a layered barb. Did Otabek help you with it? Also my robot is more intimidating than you"

There was so little entertainment to be had that riling Yuri up has become everyone's favorite pass time. Victor's favorite method is offering critical analyses of Yuri's insults.

"Shut it, idiot."

Yuri does not approve.

"You. Are going to teach me. How to land this проклятие spaceship."

Yuri skulks off muttering about how the lack of gravity was affecting Victor's already limited brain cells.

Sigh. Well, a forgotten promise can only be put off for so long. Stretching and groaning, Victor drags himself to the control module.

—

"Yurio, you need to listen to me. Landing a spaceship is not like flying a plane." Victor reminds Yuri again.

Yuri crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. Never one for patience this one.

"You've told me this a thousand times old man. Let me land. The faster we get there the faster we can leave. And don't call me Yurio!"

He's not wrong. Sector 9 is a scrapyard of a planet. Anarchy at its finest.

Victor nods, steeling himself.

"Now, you are not actually steering the ship. The computer is, you just need to tell the computer what you want."

Yuri nods, but he's not listening. His eyes are zeroed in on every button. Completely focused. That's what a pilot needs to be. So steps back Victor lets him fly. HE takes a couple of deep breathes. No need to freak out. Just his mentee landing a 3 ton spaceship in one of the most hostile training ports. Oh god… but really, there isn't a need. Yuri knows this, he knows the computer, he knows this job.  
Just like Victor. They both know by reflect. But, there is something wholly different about Yuri. The stress is slipping away instead of multiplying . Victor has heard of pilots entering a different state of consciousness, where it's just you and the space in front of you. Where nothing else matters.

When Victor pilots, it's nothing but stress. Stress and wondering when it will be over, or if this will be the time he gets his whole crew killed.

When will they be there?

"Victor, we are descending." 

And so they are, He must of have been daydreaming.

Victor swallows the lump in his throat. There is nothing to be scared of. Just a planet thrown into anarchy. Just the worst the galaxy has to offer.

The pod door opens. Victor grabs Yuri hoping against hope nothing unexpected happens because Victor knows this. He knows surprises out here are never welcome.

—-

Yuuri can't stop shaking. He knows what's coming. He knows what the Ice Castle does to mechanics who fail. Yakov's policy does not allow for failure. Yuuri let a meteorite crash into his ship. Sure, it didn't hit anything vital; if it had, he, along with everyone else on this spaceship, would already be dead.

Maybe that's the problem.

The fact that it could have been so much worse.

Or maybe Yakov just doesn't feel like paying to replace first the window, and then to keep Yuuri around.

That's at least what he said in between "interrogation" sessions (a supposedly lesser form of punishment aboard the lovely Ice Castle.)

When it comes down to it, Yuuri simply wasn't worth keeping.

So here they are, getting rid of him. It makes a terrible sort of sense; Yuuri just wishes they would get on with it. Hurry up and do whatever it is they are going to do. Because Yuuri can't stand this waiting anymore. He's sat in his room. He's taken down and put back up pictures and posters (mostly pictures and posters of Victor and the rest of the explorers).

He even asked about his family.

Still no word.

There is nothing left to do. This needs to needs to be over. Please let this end.`2q1

He's thinking this and then, Chris saunters into the room.

Yuuri has changed his mind. He wants them to wait much much longer. He shrinks back in his bed. It won't help.

Chris laughs. "Are you inviting me to bed, little piggy?"

Yuuri grimaces. He hates nicknames. He hates the fact that Chris is joking (although in this case he supposes it would be worse if he wasn't joking.)

"What's going to happen to me?" Yuuri whimpers.

Chris laughs again. He leans in an Yuuri leans further into the wall "You are going to follow me to Yakov. Then he will administer proper discipline."

He doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to know what is going to happen to him. The horrible scenarios running through his head, yes, they are horrible but, they aren't real. This will be real. This will be what ends him.

He doesn't move so Chris grabs him and roughly forces him out of bed. "Look. You can walk or I can fit you with handcuffs and drag you like a slave. It's up to you."

Well, so long as he asked nicely...

Yuuri stands up, willing his legs to not give out from under him. He can do this. He can walk headfirst into danger. He is not afraid. It's okay. He is fine.

If he just keeps lying to himself...

—-

Yakov's office has a window.

That would be a stupid last thought to have but it's just so impractical.

Yakov's window properly costs enough to keep a family aboard this ship. But he owns the fleet, which makes him god.

He gestures for Yuuri to sit down looking him up and down calmly.

"I think this would go more smoothly if we skip the pleasantries." He sneers.

Yuuri nods, not trusting himself to speak. His hands are still shaking.

Everything is already so awful, does he have to spend his last moments shaking?

"You have cost this company a lot of money, young man."

Yuuri nods again.

He would blubber and apologize all over again if he thought it would do any good.

"I'm afraid our economists have compared your estimated opportunity cost to that of the window and have come up short."

A window. He was worth less than a window. That's what they mean by opportunity cost.

Yuuri feels like he might cry again. Or throw up. He puts his head in hands.

Yakov sighs. "Such a shame. You were a hard worker too, not particularly talented, but at least you weren't lazy."

Anger wells up in Yuuri but he holds himself still. Yes, he worked hard, not like Lila or Chris, not like anyone in Yakov's "family".

Yakov sighs again. "Shame. Well, I suppose I can at least tell you what we are going to do"

Yes, at least they won't leave him in suspense.

"We are making a trip to Sector 9. There we will pick up a slave mechanic, new supplies for a window… and we will unload you."

"But Sir! If you leave me there.. I-I'll be dead or sold in a matter of days, no, hours at best." Yuuri's heart is in his throat. Somehow this is worse than any of his scenarios.

No one survives on Sector 9 without a crew.

"Yes. We talked that over too. My family and I have agreed, eliminating you before a ruffian can would be much kinder. Chris has reserved one of the entertainment squares for a public execution. We will be there in 40 minutes. I suggest you get your affairs in order."

Well, at least they had the decency to warn him. That was probably a stupid last thought to have. Yuuri sees his world spin, and then fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday (she said knowing damn well she would break that promise at some point.)
> 
> Review to give space a hug (or to Yuuri) Or space.
> 
> Also I promise Victor and Yuuri will meet soon. These first few chapters are needed to set up their situation and the world but I do not have the patience for a slow burn.  
> One more thing- Chapter lengths will vary widely, sorry about that.
> 
> *wanders out*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was actually pretty proud of the suspense and I wanted to get feedback on it.

Chapter 3  
—————   
Victor steps out of the space ship.   
——  
Yuuri is dragged to the Brig. Chris was worried he would try to escape. He takes his last free steps without realizing it.  
————   
Phichit decides to accompany Victor. Says he has an experiment he wants to run on the soil. Victor glances around nervously, he just wants everyone to stay safe.  
————  
Yuuri asks if he gets a last meal and is rewarded with a black eye.  
Well, it was worth a shot.   
———-  
Victor is scared.  
———-   
Yuuri is terrified   
He is dragged out of the space ship and onto the planet.   
Faces leer at him as he is dragged past.   
Something’s funny.   
Yuuri must have missed the punchline.  
———  
Victor sees him. Messy brown hair, short frame, gorgeous eyes, struggling. He’s wearing a mechanic badge.   
Why are they tying him up?  
———-  
Yuuri wishes they would have told him how they were going to do it.   
He knows now that he doesn’t care about why.  
To make an example of him.  
To save money.   
Petty revenge.   
Why doesn’t matter,  
not really,  
but how?  
then   
he sees the noose  
yes, Right now, how matters very much indeed.   
———-  
They are going to kill him.   
Victor covers his mouth in horror.   
this will never seem right.  
He sees Chris walk out.   
His mouth curls in disgust.   
He can no longer stand by.   
this will never be let go  
———-  
Yurri's still shaking  
The crowd is gathering  
Now what could that be for.   
Oh…   
this is going to be one of those   
Chris could never resist a show   
it’d almost be funny   
except it’s not

————-  
Victor did not expect this.   
Chris is going to hang him.   
What? Didn’t want to pay for bullets?   
He didn’t think even the Ice Castle would sink so low.   
Chris grabs the poor soul   
and leads him  
So Victor does what Victor does best  
stops thinking   
acts without reason   
when reason won’t do anything   
he will   
so  
He runs up on the stage and shoves Chris out of the way.  
“STOP!”  
He turns and sees a crowd of angry criminals and pirates, whose entertainment he has just interrupted.  
Worse. He turns to Chris.   
Chris takes out his gun.   
“Victor?!”  
shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since that chapter was pathetically short, and since I was late, I'll probably upload the next one early. *she said nervously hoping she won't forget again*.   
> Reviews make the world go round (and help authors remember to upload)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Short chapter, next one will be longer.  
> In case you were confused Yuuri is on a separate fleet than Victor (for now).  
> Updates on Mondays   
> Review to give space a hug.


End file.
